1. Core utilization and accomplishments - A total of 57 people from 29 laboratories (NHLBI, 23; non-NHLBI, 6) have used for the facility services and instruments. - Support investigators by implementing methods for 1) mass measurement of intact proteins and organic compounds (a total of 2,327 samples from 19 laboratories), 2) separation and quantification of proteins or metabolites by HPLC (a total of 2,498 samples from 15 laboratories), and 3) elemental analysis by atomic absorption spectrometry (a total of 6 samples from 1 laboratories). - Applying a new method for the quantification of free amino acids by LC-MS and development of a new sample preparation method for the short chain fatty acids. These new methods are now in use at the Core. 2. Core publications 1) Flynn, J.D., et al., Structural features of a synuclein amyloid fibrils revealed by Raman spectroscopy. J. Biol. Chem. 293, 767-776 (2018) 2) McGlinchey, R.P., et al., Taking a bite out of amyloid: Mechanistic insight into a- synuclein degradation by cathepsin L. Biochemistry 56, 3881-3884 (2017) 3) Jiang, Z., et al., Segmental deuteration of a-synuclein for neutron reflectometry on tethered bilayers. J. Phys. Chem. Lett. 8, 29-34 (2017) 4) Barnes, C.A., et al., Conformational Heterogeneity in the Activation Mechanism of Bax. Structure 25, 1310-1316 (2017) 5) Warner, K.D., et al., A homodimer interface without base pairs in an RNA mimic of red fluorescent protein. Nat. Chem. Biol. 13, 1195-1201 (2017) 6) Strickland, M., et al., Tsg101 chaperone function revealed by HIV-1 assembly inhibitors. Nat. Commun. 8, 1391 (2017) 3. Scientific presentation and training - 2018 Annual NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat 4. New instrumentation and new services - Replacement of the old LC/MS installed 1994 with a new LC-MS equipped with capillary pump and tubing systems. - Quantification of pharmaceutical drug compounds in blood by LC-MS. - Quantification of non-derivatized amino acids by LC-Ms. 5. FY2018 budget Budget spent 91% as of August 20, 2018. - Maintenance contract for LC/MS: 27.8% - New HPLC modules and repair parts:39.3% - Columns, chemicals and solvents: 18.1% - Water system and general consumables: 14.8%